Mytheth Asari
Mytheth Asari was once the ancient home of the Royal House of Sunwhisper. Located in the northeastern corner of the southern provinces of Quel'Thalas, and like much of the area around it, the land has fallen into serious disrepair and is currently being contested in the Court of Belore. In recent years, it has been rumored to be haunted by the same ghosts of the past that have been rumored to be seen in Goldenmist Village just twenty-five miles from the capital of Mytheth Asari. Etymology Mytheth Asari is a strange combination of Darnassian (the language of the original Highborne) and Thalassian (the language that would come out of those who would call Quel'Thalas home). Although it translates to mean "Formed of Mystical Waters" - a direct connection to their lineage of Sunwell priests and wardens - the more common translation has come to mean just "mystical waters." Those who were from Mytheth Asari often called themselves "asari." History After the exile of the highborne from night elf society, those who would follow Dath'Remar Sunstrider embarked on a perilous journey across The Maelstrom and toward what is now known as Lordaeron. Although they could not readily make their home on the shores of Tirisfal, they moved further north where they established Quel'Thalas. The House of Sunwhisper had been in the service of Queen Azshara as sorcerers and aristocrats, unable and unwilling to relinquish their knowledge of the arcane, and so they quickly became loyal to House Sunstrider, "to whatever end." For their sacrifice and their unquestioned loyalty, they were given the opportunity to take land for themselves that they could cultivate. Bequeathed to the ancient patriarch Maelleth Sunwhisper, Mytheth Asari began as nothing more than a small fishing village of Silvertide and under his direction eventually grew into a large port town and finally into its own functioning harbor with smaller villages that had cropped up within the borders. After his untimely death, Maelleth's work was elected to be passed down to his eldest son Malthenir. Due in part to this movement, it was put into law that the ruling head of Mytheth Asari would thus be the first born of the following generation. Some centuries later, Maelleth would find himself falling ill to an unknown cause. While many speculate his overambitious wife, Selestine, was secretly poisoning him over time so she could secure her place in the household, there were still others who blamed his two younger brothers for wanting to prevent him from furthering pursuits with the magistrate of Goldenmist Village. After Malthenir's death, it was decided his young son Belendiel would take the role of house lord under the guidance of his mother and his uncle, Acharadirion. Selestine's paranoia of Achardirion overthrowing her son came to a point when she had convinced the Dawnwarden - the protectors of the house crown - to attack Achardirion's home in the middle of the night to arrest him. The coup had been intercepted by Quetin Duskfeather, the patriarch of the budding House Duskfeather, and immediately brought before Achardirion hours before it was set to happen. With this knowledge in his pocket, he waited with several guards for the bought Dawnwardens to come for him only to catch and arrest them. They quickly named Selestine as the one who had ordered for Achardirion's arrest and execution, giving the house time to elect Achardirion as the new house crown. Category:Places Category:House Sunwhisper Category:Thalassian Places